


Juntos

by Takibet937



Series: Cursilerías en época canon. [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takibet937/pseuds/Takibet937
Summary: Trabajo original de: kjack89Desde que ve el estado de los aposentos de Grantaire, Enjolras le insiste a Grantenier moverse con él.
Relationships: Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Cursilerías en época canon. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731703
Kudos: 1





	Juntos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176275) by [kjack89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89). 



> Notas del autor:  
> Solo me di cuenta que de alguna manera esta serie aun no había llegado a AO3.  
> Opsss
> 
> Yo escribí esto estrictamente porque yo no escribo sobre canon-era frecuentemente y además porque definitivamente yo no escribo cursilerías sobre canon-era. 
> 
> Aclaración habitual: lo único que me pertenece son mis errores tipográficos. 
> 
> Notas del traductor: 
> 
> Cuando no sabía inglés, siempre estaba agradecida con las buenas samaritanas que traducían mí "porno". Ahora que aprendí (todo gracias al "porno") traduzco para que tod@s puedan disfrutar una pareja que me encanta. Es una serie de ocho volúmenes, subiré uno por semana.
> 
> Dejo el enlace del original:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/71068

Enjolras tocó enérgicamente la puerta de los aposentos de Grantaire. Era la primera vez que estaba en el destartalado edificio a solo algunas cuadras del Musain, él solo estaba ahí por orden de Combeferre debía devolver la corbata de Grantaire que había dejado la noche anterior, y también debía tratar y lograr hacer las paces por su pelea. No había sido nada peor que lo habitual – Enjolras insistía en eso – pero Combeferre obstinado se rehusaba a ceder y ahí estaba Enjolras. 

El tocó una vez más antes de que Grantaire finalmente abriera la puerta, abrió un poco para dar una mirada a Enjolras con los ojos rojos. “Enjolras?” el croó, sorprendido. “A qué debo este fortuito – dijo curioso – placer?”

“Tengo tu corbata.” Enjolras no tenía la intención de que sus palabras sonaran rígidas pero lo hicieron, solo que él no veía la necesidad de ser amable cuando simplemente podría decir que necesitaba y retirarse. “Y he venido para disculparme.”

Si Grantaire se veía sorprendido antes, ahora se veía cómicamente asombrado. “Estoy entusiasmado y atónito. El noble líder ha venido a disculparse por su cuenta… ¿con alguien como yo? Tal vez yo haya consentido demasiado ajenjo y el hada verde me está proveyendo de tan hermoso delirio.”

Enjolras le frunció el ceño fuertemente. “Se serio por un momento,” chasqueo. “No vine todo ese camino hasta acá para ver mi disculpa burlada antes de poder pronunciar las palabras.”

Ahora Grantaire sonrió y abrió la puerta. “Entonces por favor entre y pronuncie las palabras que desee decir así ya no tendrá que estar atrapado acá cuando preferiría estar en otro lado.” El no estaba preocupado por la mirada que Enjolras le daba, en cambio se hizo a un lado para dejar a Enjolras entrar.

En cuanto Enjolras dio un paso en la simple habitación que Grantaire declaraba como suya, sus ojos se ensancharon. “Seguramente… seguramente usted no puede vivir aquí.” sonaba escandalizado.

“¿Por qué no?” Grantaire preguntó descomplicado, atravesando la habitación y dejándose caer en la única silla de madera en la habitación, ignorando el brazo roto de la misma. “La renta es pagable, no hay locación comparable, y ademas todas mis preciadas pertenencias están aquí.” movió desinteresadamente la mano alrededor, indicando sus “pertenencias”, que principalmente parecían consistir en botellas vacías, el ocasional cuadro a medio terminar y un caballete con telarañas en la esquina.

La expresión de Enjolras se transformó de desagrado a lástima en cuanto miraba las lamentables pertenencias que Grantaire clamaba como suyas, sus ojos constantemente clavados en la sencilla y pequeña tabla que actuaba como la cama de Grantaire. “No,” dijo abruptamente. “No, esto no va a pasar. Sería un descuido de mi parte si dejara pasar algo como esto. Usted va a volver a volver mis aposentos conmigo. Tengo un sitio suficientemente grande con un cuarto libre que puede proclamar como suyo.”

Grantaire lo miró como si estuviera enloqueciendo. “¿Usted se ha vuelto loco?” preguntó, su voz se elevaba incontrolable. “O en tal caso, ¿he sido yo el que perdió la cabeza? Podría jurar que hace solo un momento usted estaba insinuando que debería mudarme con usted, que podría ser, entre otras cosas, un monumental error.”

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Enjolras empezó a hacer un ademán a su alrededor. “El único error sería dejarlo vivir así. No es de extrañar que se encuentre tan seguido entre sus botellas si esto es lo que tiene lo espera a su regreso.”

La expresión de Grantaire se oscureció. “Incluso si me espera su rostro justo al regresar, me temo que me encontraría a mi mismo mas seguido en las botellas. Me atrevo a decir que podría encontrarme perdido en ellas aun mas.”

Enjolras frunció el ceño “No fue mi intención—” empezó antes de callar el resto de sus palabras, y después de un largo momento su expresión se suavizó. “Yo solo quería ofrecerle lo que está a mi alcance, como su amigo. No me incumbe nada adicional. No lo dejaré vivir en tal miseria cuando un mejor alojamiento está disponible.”

Grantaire le dio una mirada extraña. “¿Usted compartiría sus lujos conmigo?” pregunto rápidamente.

"Yo compartiría mi riqueza con todos," Enjolras contestó después de un momento. "Eso es, después de todo, mucho de lo que espero podamos lograr."

La cabeza de Grantaire cayó hacia atrás y ser río. “Ah, pero usted ha confundido a uno que es pobre por elección por uno que es pobre pobre por naturaleza. O, si no es elección, entonces por lo menos por despilfarro. Mi desgracia la he labrado yo solo, a excepción de mi rostro, un desacierto de la naturaleza y sus diseños.”

Enjolras lo miro seriamente. “Yo no creo que su rostro sea un desacierto como usted piensa.” dijo francamente. “Incluso me gusta.”

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Enjolras se arrepintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Vio las cejas de Grantaire elevarse en sorpresa, y luego vio como sus ojos lo miraban suavemente. Después de un incómodo momento, Enjolras aclaró su garganta precipitadamente. “Bueno, entonces,” dijo enérgicamente, “Usted recogerá sus chalecos y corbatas y vendrá conmigo o ¿debería dejarlo en este hoyo?”

Aunque Grantaire lo seguía mirando con esa suave mirada, él sacudió su cabeza. “Usted no me quiere como su huésped, Enjolras. Me temo que podría dejar el lugar en ruinas y peor, beber los finos vinos que usted seguramente guarda para mejores usos.”

"Bien por el vino," Enjolras resopló. "El vino no hace nada más que nublar la mente de algunos, y soltar la lengua a otros. Yo no tengo uso para el vino. Usted podría beberlo todo y yo no me molestaría." El elevo una ceja a Grantaire, quien estaba mordiéndose los labios. "Sus excusas carecen de valor, mi amigo."

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios de Grantaire y agacho su cabezas suavemente. “Cabe mencionar el hecho de que usted seguramente me matará, de otro modo me inundara con su fervor por la república, ¿tal vez la muerte sea una mejor elección? Haré comentarios intolerables y usted me dispara y luego ¿Yo le dispare? ¿Estaría usted de acuerdo con este arreglo?”

Enjolras lo miró por un largo momento y asintió con su cabeza firmemente. “Sí,” dijo simplemente. “Creo que lo haré.”

Grantaire quedó boquiabierto por un largo momento, luego cerró su boca y sacudió su cabeza “Muy bien,” asintió rodando los ojos. “Pero usted cargará con las consecuencias” 

Asintiendo como cerrando el pactó Enjolras miró alrededor de la habitación. “¿Usted quisiera que yo lo asistiera para empacar sus cosas?”

"¿Empacar?" Grantaire resopló. "Tomó mi valija y bueno que cosas aparte de alguna ropa por acá, el resto los dejaré hasta que la renta se agoté, o la decadencia los reclamé, lo que venga primero, y juzgando por como lucen, me puedo imaginar que la decadencia llegará primero." Él empezó a empacar su ropa en una pila y miró a Enjolras de costado. "Hablando del pago…"

Fue interrumpido cuando Enjolras sacudió firmemente la cabeza. “No,” dijo. “No hay lugar para hablar sobre un pago. Usted es mi amigo, y compartir lo que se me ha dado es como mucho lo único que puedo hacer.”

Ahora Grantaire volteó su cabeza ligeramente, mirando a Enjolras apreciativamente. “¿Podríamos considerarnos nosotros mismos amigos? No creía que usted me consideraba como tal, si es que usted me considerará en absoluto.”

"¿Acaso podría dejar a un hombre que no es amigo sentarse en nuestras reuniones, burlarse de nuestro trabajo, y escuchar nuestra sedición, si no lo considerara amigo?" Enjolras volvió a hablar, regulando su tono. "No subestimes lo profunda que es nuestra hermandad. Usted puede llegar a exasperarme o irritarme, eso es seguro, pero seguramente moriría por usted como por cualquiera de nuestros hermanos."

La suavidad volvió al rostro de Grantaire, y Enjolras se encontró a sí mismo sonrojado, Grantaire dijo rápidamente “No cabe mencionar que yo también moriría por usted.”

Tampoco cabría mencionar que Grantaire no profesó que moriría por alguno de sus hermanos solo por Enjolras. Después de un largo momento, Enjolras aclaró su garganta y dijo bruscamente, “Igualmente, espero como pagó que usted pueda asegurarse de que yo recuerde alimentarme y bañarme ocasionalmente, como usted bien sabe no soy muy bueno recordando ese tipo de cosas por mi mismo.”

"Trató," Grantaire dijo descomplicado. "Puedo prometer eso como pago. Y por las noches cuando olvide comprar el carbón para su chimenea, yo podría calentar su cama"

Los labios de Enjolras se curvaron molestos. “No sea vulgar.”

"¿Yo? ¿Vulgar?" Grantaire le sonríe dulcemente. "¡Dios nos libre!" Agarró sus valija y arrojó su ropa adentró antes perfectamente doblada. "Entonces guieme, mi más noble y valiente líder, y yo lo seguiré donde sea que usted vaya."

Enjolras lo guió por las calles de París de vuelta a sus propios aposentos, y una vez adentro, le mostró la habitación extra que Grantaire proclamaría como suya. “Yo sé que la decoración es escasa,” dijo seriamente, abriendo la puerta del cuarto para mostrarle a Grantaire el interior, “pero creo que al menos es más adecuada que su alojamiento.”

Grantaire observó en el interior un colchón de felpa con almohadas y un espacioso guardarropas. “Es perfecta,” pronunció adentrándose en la habitación y poniendo su valija en el suelo. “Gracias.”

"De nada." Enjolras dudaba en la puerta por un momento antes de decir embarazosamente, "Yo… debería dejar que se acomode."

El solo se había girado cuando Grantaire lo llamo, “La oferta sigue en pie. Para esta noche o cualquier otra noche.”

Enjolras se giró para hacer una observación sarcástica, pero vio el rostro de Grantaire. Se tragó su comentario y sintió cómo su rostro se oscurecía por el sonrojo. “Lo tendré en mente,” dijo en cambio, apretó el hombro de Grantaire antes de partir a sus propia recámara, tratando de no pensar en la forma que lucían los ojos de Grantaire o lo tentador de la oferta.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias a tod@s por leer!  
> Si les gusta mucho, dejen su amor en la original también.


End file.
